That Night
by Eleena Thea
Summary: On a fairly average night, a friendship crumbles, a secret is broken, two people are murdered in cold blood and a baby boy recieves a scar.


A/N: I decided I wanted to put together my own account on the events that lead up to the death of Lily and James Potter and the first downfall of Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: Sadly, I can't say that I own any of this

***

It was a rainy evening in Godric Hollow. Lily and James Potter sat in the den of their quaint two-story home. James had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of his lovely wife, who was watching their year old son play on the floor. It was not often that Lily and James were allowed to slip into a state of happiness. They were constantly surrounded by the death and destruction caused by Lord Voldemort and his ever so growing band of followers. After all it was their job to capture the vary wizards whom had murdered so many of their colleagues. Lily and James lived the lives of Aurors. Damn good ones at that. But at home they cared for their beautiful baby boy. 

He was so innocent. HE had no idea that at this very moment he and his parents were in hiding from the most corrupt, ruthless wizard of all time. Harry giggled and Lily smiled as she lifted her baby boy off the floor and held him in her arms. She stared into his verdant green eyes. He had her eyes, poor thing. She prayed that he had not adopted the burdens she carried in her eyes. 

She held her son for a long time, until there was some sort of blast from out side. James jumped to his feet and ran to the window. 

"He is here, Lily. Go, take Harry and hide." She looked at her husband unable to move. Terror had swarmed over her body and cemented her to the floor. He moved towards her and kissed her passionately. He then leaned into her and whispered, "It will be okay. I love you! No, Go." She collected her senses and ran upstairs. She ran into Harry's room and locked the door. Harry was no crying.

" Oh, Harry. You must be quiet." There was the sound of another explosion from downstairs. She could hear the voices of two wizards shouting out spells at one another and then finally she heard the cold, heavy voice scream out, _Advada Kadavra. _ There was a shriek and a hard thump on the ground. At that moment, she knew her husband was dead. She could then hear the sound of someone throwing things about and opening doors. Harry again started to cry.

"Harry, ah, Hush little baby. Don't say a word. Mumma's gonna buy you a mockingbird." A tiny tear rolled down Lily's cheek as the stairs began to creek. She placed Harry in his crib and pushed it against the wall. She then placed herself in front of it her wand in her hand. The door crashed open. The tall, dark figure of a man stood in the doorway. Lily got shivers just looking at him. 

"Get out of my Lily."

"No. If you wish to take Harry you'll have to get me first."

"You don't have to die Lily. I only needed both heirs out of the way." Lily stood her ground. " Lily, James is dead now let me kill the last heir of Griffindor and I will leave." Lily held out her wand and began to speak when Voldemort yelled out, _"Crucio."_

Lily fell to the floor and closed her eyes. The pain was so great that she couldn't move. Voldemort now stepped closer to the crib. She couldn't let him get her Harry. She had to fight. She stood up just as Voldemort called out the killing curse. She was hit in the chest and she screamed in pain as the green light burned through her. 

Lily lay on the ground. Voldemort walked over towards her body and rolled her over, flat on her back. He looked into her eyes. Those bewildering green eyes. Her face was stuck in a pose of determination and anger. Voldemort was taken by this. He had never seen a person with such a face after being killed. He leaned close to her and placed two fingers on her eyelids. He couldn't kill Harry with her watching. He loved his cousin very much. It was terribly unfortunate she had come to connect herself with people like Potter rather then his family of death eaters. He stood up straight. He remembered the first time he met his father's brother. He was a muggle. He had married a muggle. It was amazing they had even bred a witch. But somehow Lily had been born. He tried to get Lily to understand her place in their family. Usually he would have killed a mudblood like her but she was a relative. 

She had proved a disappointment from the first time she got to Hogwarts. She had been placed in Griffindor. He had given her a fair chance to redeem herself though. He had tried to get her to join him numerous times. She just wouldn't have any of it. Then when she fell in love with that Potter, her knew there was no chance. 

Lily was a clever girl and an amazingly talented, young witch (for a Griffindor). It was a shame she had to turn all altruistic and such. He hated wasting talent. Oh well! He had to destroy his final enemy. He leaned over the crib and saw it. The boy had his mother's eyes. The true trait of a Riddle. Of course, Lily never went by Riddle did she? No, she went by Evans. That was the best protection her muggle father could come up with.

He again looked at the baby. It looked stunned, not frightened, but stunned. This bothered Voldemort. He tried to make himself appear more menacing but the baby just blinked. Oh well! He held out his wand and began to speak. He was in the middle of the killing curse when the child reached up and grabbed the end of his wand. The wand began to get very hot and he dropped it. How could this be? A child able to stop a killing curse? Voldemort began to feel ill. He grabbed at the child. It suddenly felt as if all of his power had been drained from his. His body was so weak. He collapsed on the floor. What was happening? He grasped his wand in his hand and brought up enough strength to disapparate. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get out of that house. 

******************************************************

Voldemort opened his eyes and realized he was in a forest of some kind. He looked down at his body. It was white and almost transparent. What had happened to him? A child turned the most powerful wizard in the world into almost nothing? He lay there ready to die until he saw it; it's white fur and beautiful horn. He held up his wand and killed it. As soon as he mustered up the strength, young Potter would pay for his mistake. 

******************************************************

Hopefully that wasn't to confusing. Basically, Voldemort's dad had a non-magic brother (not far fetched seeing as that his father was muggle born). Lily was his cousin. Since no one really knows what exactly happened to Voldemort I decided he would be turned into this sort of half sprit, caught in limbo thing. In order to regain his strength he had to kill a lot of Unicorns. So I figured her would probably start out where ever he is now and then after her killed most of the unicorns in that forest he would gain enough strength to move on the Forbidden Forest where he bides his time and waits for Harry to arrive. Keeping strong off of those unicorns until he can find a host body. Professor Quirell. I know it is totally stupid and crazy so you can flame me if you want. But please review something!!!


End file.
